Haunted Night
by mikedark2
Summary: It's been weeks since the defeat of Tirek, but for a certain draconequus, sleep has not been easy to return to. Can a certain butter colored pegasus save him from this dark night of the soul?


He couldn't sleep

It had been weeks since the defeat of Tirek, but Discord could not find rest. He thought he could find solace by staying with Fluttershy, but it seemed to actually be worse. The animals didn't trust him and being so near his dearest friend, in didn't ease the pain of his betrayal of her, but made it more acute. The nightmares seemed to be even more vivid. And they were all of the same thing; tears running down her face.

So another night, he paced around the main floor of the cottage.

He stopped pacing when he heard the soft plodding of Fluttershy's hooves behind him. Her turned to look at her, and could see the concern etched on her face.

The butter colored Pegasus looked up at him, her sleepy voice squeaking. "Discord? What's wrong?"

Discord said nothing, just hung his head dejectedly.

Fluttershy took a step towards him, but he used his long, serpentine body to slither back from her as though terrified of her touch.

"Discord?"

Discord whimpered, trying to hold back the tears. "Fluttershy, leave me be. It's nothing. I promise."

That's when a single tear slid down his cheek. He'd just lied to her, again! It wasn't nothing, and he knew it!

Fluttershy, seeing the anguish on his face, flew up and dived at him to wrap him in a big hug.

Discord tried to wriggle out, but Fluttershy just held him tighter. "Discord, it's okay. You can talk to me. I'm your friend. You don't have to hide from me."

Discord sighed deeply and just whispered, "Why?"

Fluttershy let go, then looked up into his eyes confused. "Why what?"

"Why are you my friend?! After what I did to you, how can you possibly forgive me? I…I was willing to sacrifice you for…what? Because I thought it would be more fun to run around and be my old self than to have responsibilities? How could I ever do something like that to the one pony who has always shown me nothing but kindness?"

Fluttershy shook her head, finally getting it. "I forgave you, Discord. I forgave you as soon as you realized you were wrong. Everypony did. You have to let go of this."

Discord averted his eyes from hers. Those blue pools of compassion he was convinced he didn't deserve. "I hurt you. I hurt everypony. I am no friend; I am a fool!"

Fluttershy looked at him in shock. She shook her head again, placing a hoof on his lion's paw. "We all do dumb things, Discord. It's called being alive. The only thing we can do is realize our mistakes and learn from them."

Discord snorted and said, "Most ponies' mistakes don't involve selling their so-called friends to an escaped convict from Tartarus. Only a monster would ever do something like that."

Fluttershy was fighting the tears hard now, and slammed her hooves on the floor hard, making Discord jump. "Shut up! You shut that talk up, right now, mister! You are NOT a monster! You're my friend. All my friends make mistakes, and I always forgive them. Because without them, who am I? That's what friends do. They forgive each other. Because they are stronger together. Stronger! TOGETHER! We are stronger together! And I will not let you guilt yourself away from me. I know what it's like to sit around, feeling sorry for myself. I know how much you want to isolate yourself when you hurt those you love, because you're afraid you'll hurt them again. You can ask Pinkie and Rarity about that. But you can't. You can't give in to that despair, because we all have others that rely on us. And those are often the very people we hurt. Yes, you hurt me, Discord. You hurt me a lot. But I know you had your reasons. I know you feel like a caged animal. I know you want to just let go sometimes and have your fun. I know this is a huge change for you, and maybe one we were asking you to make too quickly. I know why you did it, and I cannot hold that against you. It was a mistake. You know it was a mistake. I forgive you for that mistake. You have to learn to forgive yourself for it too. Because if not, then you will lose me. You'll become something I can't even recognize. You won't be MY Discord anymore. And without MY Discord, I'm weaker. And I know that you are too. So enough with the pity party! I want MY Discord back!"

Discord sat on his haunches, a stunned look on his face. He didn't know what to say.

Fluttershy wasn't going to give him a chance to think about it either. She grabbed him by the muzzle, pulling him into a soft kiss, one full of compassion and love.

Discord's eyes widened, but then he returned the kiss, tears flowing freely. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I'm so very, very sorry."

Fluttershy stroked his cheek softly, her voice a bare whisper. "I know."

She took his paw, and led him back up to her bedroom. She then crawled into bed, and motioned for him to join her.

Discord teleported to her side with the snap of his talons, and Fluttershy hugged him, gently rolling him onto his back. She then whispered into his ear, "I don't think I've seen your pony form yet."

Discord snorted a chuckle, hugging her close as he morphed into a pony, gray coated, with purposefully mussed hair and a tornado for a cutie mark.

Fluttershy straddled him, looking him over appraisingly.

"Do you like what you see, my dear 'Shy?"

Fluttershy nodded appreciatively. "You're quite handsome like this."

Discord feigned dismay. "Am I not always handsome?"

Fluttershy giggled, her hooves rubbing his chest. "Do you want flattery or the truth?"

Discord genuinely sounded dismayed this time. "Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy leaned down and captured his mouth with hers. "Truthfully, you're not the most handsome stallion in Equestria all the time. But you're always the most interesting. And I like interesting. I like it a lot."

Discord visibly blushed, and Flutters pulled herself up, back into a seated position. She wasn't versed in this kind of thing. She'd never taken a stallion before. But her Discord needed comforting. And more than that, he needed to know her feelings were genuine.

She reached behind her, feeling his hardening member, and gently started rubbing it. Discord let out a long, shuddering moan that made her feel hot and wet in her core. She stroked him a little more vigorously, spinning around so she could face his little Dissy.

Discord was in heaven, seeing his beautiful friend looking hotly at his dick, her gently hooves deft but a little unsure. He grabbed her hips and squeezed, then rubbed her sides.

Fluttershy smiled to herself, and leaned forward, her breath suddenly hot on his cock. This made Discord buck a little bit, and which made Fluttershy moan, feeling even more heat and pressure building in her.

Discord watched in bug-eyed amazement as Fluttershy inched even closer, her mouth drooling and open. "Fluttershy, wait!"

Fluttershy stopped, looking back at him. "Discord?"

Discord's browns knitted in worry. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Fluttershy nodded. "This stuff makes males feel better, right? I want you to feel better."

Discord's dick twitched involuntarily. "Yes, Fluttershy. This kind of thing does make men feel better. But I…if we continue, you know it will hurt a little, right?"

Fluttershy nodded again. "I'm naïve, Discord, but I'm not dumb."

Discord let out a long, reassured sigh. "Then in that case, I want to make you feel good too. Can you lift yourself slightly, so that I can see you?"

Fluttershy giggled, doing just that, before finally bringing her mouth around Little Dissy.

Discord moaned loudly, pulling his head forward to get a good look at her folds. He could see her love juice dripping from her sopping wet lips. He inhaled her feminine sent, and bucked his hips into her mouth slightly.

Fluttershy smiled around him, swirling her tongue around the head of his dick, her hooves gently rubbing his sack. His balls were large, heavy, and freely jiggled and rolled at her touch.

Discord dove into her wet snatch. Even in his pony form, his tongue was long and serpentine, and gently lapped at her walls, then her clit.

Fluttershy moaned around Discord's raging organ, bobbing her head furiously around him now. She could feel the slow, long licks on her sensitive love button, before his tongue slid deep into her, lapping up her nectar like a butterfly.

Discord couldn't control his hips anymore. They bucked along with her bobs, each one almost making her gag but never hard enough to choke her. His tongue dug deep into her, tasting every ripple of her cunt muscles, every contour of her interior, paying especially good attention to one part that made her scream against him.

Soon, he could feel her walls contract around his tongue, then felt her flood gates open. He lapped them up, then slid his tongue back a bit to play with her clit again. Fluttershy pulled back, to gently bite on his head. Both soon reached their peaks, Fluttershy squirting this time, deep into Discord's throat, while he exploded in her mouth, flooding it to the point a little dribbled out the sides.

Flutterhy was unsure about the taste. It was salty. She normally liked sweet or savory flavors. But it didn't matter. It was Discord's flavor, and if it was his flavor, then she would have to love it.

Discord, on the other hand, thoroughly enjoyed Fluttershy's sweet taste. It reminded him of honey, but with a different consistency. There was a little hint of salt to it too. The perfect blend of flavors.

Discord spun Fluttershy around, who was gasping for breath as shy finished swallowing. "Fluttershy, I want to say something before we continue. You are…you're an angel, and I love you."

Fluttershy blushed, putting her forehooves to her face to try to hide.

Discord grabbed her hooves and pulled them down, his yellow eyes staring deep into her blue ones.

Fluttershy smiled broadly, kissing him, still tasting a little of herself on him. "I love you too, Discord. You're no angel, but I do love you."

Discord smiled, then adjust himself so she was lined up with him. "I hope you're ready. Hopefully this is the last time I ever hurt you."

Fluttershy smiled again, mischievously. "Even if it's not, you'll learn to do better each time out."

Discord could tell she wasn't talking about sex, but about what had happened with Tirek. But now, he trusted her words. She trusted him, and that made him trust himself.

Without warning, he pulled Fluttershy onto his still raging hard on, quickly shredding her hymen.

Fluttershy stifled a loud yelp, biting her lower lip. Discord let her just stay there, adjusting to him. He could feel a bit of blood on him, but was hoping to soon wash that away with something else.

After a few seconds, Fluttershy let out a sigh, then gave him a nod. He dried to flip her over so he could be on top, but she put a hoof in his chest and pushed him down. "I'm the one making you feel better, remember?"

Discord smiled at her, and watched as she lifted up and came back down on him, moaning. He grabbed her hips, helping to guide her, letting her get almost all the way off, then sliding her back down. Again and again.

Fluttershy's eyes were, well, fluttering with ecstasy now. She started to speed up, Discord letting go of her to grasp the sheets and grunt in his own delight, his eyes shut tight. Without her conscious control, she started to use her wings to lift herself up and then slam down, hard. She found her sweet spot, and started pounding it with ever greater force.

Discord opened his eyes and watched her. Fluttershy really did look like an angel of love, lost in her own desire. Her screams made his cock twitch in her tunnel. He screamed her name. "FLUTTERSHY!"

"DISCORD! OH, MY DISSY! YES!"

Discord bucked deep into her, his balls tightening. "FLUTTERSHY! I'M GOING TO…"

Fluttershy gave one last hard bounce right into her spot, as she felt herself blow apart, the liquid warmth spreading through her loins, past her chest, and into her very soul.

Discord could barely hold out for her, before firing load after load of his spunk deep into her, splashing it against her cervix, filling her up, and leaking all over his hips and thighs. Their comingled love juices stained them as Fluttershy collapsed onto Disocrd's chest, as he slid out of her, returning to draconequus form. He kissed her forehead gently and they rolled to the side and snuggled.

Fluttershy rasped, still lost in her post-orgasmic high, "Feel better?"

Discord laughed and kissed her head again, "Better than I think I've ever felt, my dear."

Fluttershy laughed this time. "Do you think we could maybe…play some games next time?"

She looked up at Discord to see him giving her a very bemused, mischievous, and licentious grin.

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something."

They both yawned, exhausted. Fluttershy snuggled into his chest and said, "MY Discord is back! Yay!"

Then, finally, both slid into the best sleep either had had in weeks.


End file.
